A love to last a lifetime
by Women-who-rule-the-world
Summary: This is about someone from Sesshomaru's past and has some history with. Read and review if you like it.
1. Prologe

AN: Hey this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so no flames please. This is just something I thought up while spending 2 hours in a car going to my aunt's house.

The love that will last a lifetime

Prolog

Fudel japan

**Splash Splash**

"Come on the night blossoms will bloom soon. Hurry up" said a little girl that could be no more than 5 years old.

"I am hurrying as fast as I can. This will be beautiful." Said a little boy who look about the same age.

The two children ran fast towards the fields and when they got there a feast for there eyes was beheld. The charry blossomes were in full bloomand where droping pettils as if to welcome them.

"Isn't it beautiful"said the girl.

"Ya it is."answered the boy.

"Promes me we will be friends forever."

"Friends forever."

Modern Japan

The moon is bright in the heveans

As it watches two children play

baneth th charry blossom trees

Oof he Henoshi Fields

These two friends have great dytanyes before them

These friends shall soon be separated

Althouth if one shall speak the words

Araeo maratosu mawato

They shall live the rest of there lives n pure happness.

"This is a poem saposdly write to the emporess of japan from her husband telling of their past together……" said the teacher.

" Actually it was a prophecy written down in the early feudal Japan." Said the lady standing in the door frame. "Hi I am the sub for the next three days."

"Welll yes the class is yours" Said the teacher.

"Well my name is Matsugu Rie. Lets take role shall we. Higorashi, Kagome"

"Present" There is something about this sub that's familur. But I can't put my finger on it.

"Alright lets talk about the poem of The dog demons. On in particular is about some one named Inuyasha."

"What" Said kagome.


	2. secrets revealed

AN: sorry I have not updated in almost a year. MAJOR writers block and many other things have happened. One crazy year 2005 was. Well not a long chapter, but I have done it, Ch 2.

**Secrets revealed **

"Is there something wrong Miss Higorashi?" asked Miss Matsugu.

"No. Nothing at all." answered Kagome.

"Fine then lets continue."

_How could there be a poem about Inuyasha, Kagome thought._

Now the poem tells of a demon named Inuyasha. There are also many others that tell a story about this demon in particular and of another named Sesshomaru. Many tell of a rivalry between these two demons over a sword named Tetsega.

_Isn't that the truth, thought Kagome._

Kagome stared out the window and tuned out the Miss Matsugu. She was about to fall asleep when one of the girls in the back started to scream. Kagome and the rest of the class looked at the girl then to what she was pointing at. Kagome looked and saw a giant demon coming towards the school.

_What is that thing, Kagome thought. Wait I can sense a jewel shard._

Then the demon threw a gigantic ball at the school. It hit the schoolyard in front. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome caught a streak of red.

_That must mean Inuyasha is here._

Kagome then heard Miss Matsugu say "Quickly everyone run. You must get out of here."

The students started to run for the door. Kagome ran for it too. Until she saw Miss Matsugu was at the window and had it open.

"Miss Matsugu, what are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"I am not surprised that you have the powers of a priestess, Miss Higorashi," stated Miss Matsugu.

"What?"

"I am not surprised you can't sense me. For I have learned well to mask who I really am."

"What do you mean, Miss Matsugu?"

"I will show you."

Kagome began to sense the strong aura of a demon. Kaede (sp?) had taught her how to sense auras to help her protect herself. The classroom started to fill with a white light and a strong wind. Kagome could still see Miss Matsugu although she had changed. Her hair had grown out to her knees and was in a tight braid. Her cloths had changed in to a blue kimono over black pants and tank top. She had blue stripes on her checks, two on each side. Also she had a blue star on her forehead much like the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"I am a demon, Kagome. An air demon to be exactly correct. Also my name is Torahoshi," said Miss Matsugu.

"How did you come here?" asked Kagome.

"I will answer your questions after I defeat the demon," answered Torahoshi.

Tora then grabbed the window sill and leapt out the window.

End of chapter 2

AN: well there it is ch. 2 sorry about the long wait. Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
